


the same

by wastedren



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedren/pseuds/wastedren
Summary: “are you confessing to me?”satoshi laughs, “yup.”
Relationships: Fukube Satoshi/Oreki Houtarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	the same

as the sun set, 

as the snow fell,

they stood.

it was cold, bitter almost. when he opened his mouth to speak,

“you know when i said i used to be obsessed with winning?”

of course i do, he wants to say. but he doesn't- he keeps his mouth shut and listens.

“i was lying when i said that,” satoshi looks up, a snowflake catching on his lashes, “since i met you…”

satoshi turns to look at him and his breath gets taken away. all he can see is satoshi, the snowflakes falling gently- on his hair, his face, his hands- white fog envelops him and swirls around him twirling up into the air, and his eyes seem golden- striking amongst the monochromatic backdrop-

“i was obsessed with winning against you.”

and the fog is gone, his breath is back in his throat and his body functions normally once again- satoshi’s eyes back to a topaz brown. 

“and only you.”

he’s not looking at him anymore, his ears tickled red- from what he doesn't know. (he does know) and he can feel his own face heating up and he knows it isn't from the cold,

“are you confessing to me?”

satoshi laughs, “yup.”

but his laugh is empty, faked and he can feel the nervousness radiating off him. and houtarou can feel his aching heart threatening to escape from his chest, up to his throat and out his mouth. his whole body feels weird and he fights to urge to scratch at his skin because it no longer feels like his own.

“so? where's the rejection?”

and he can feel his heart thump even more, even harder, and his eyes start to burn because why does satoshi assume the only outcome is him being rejected? and he can feel the foreign surge of anger through his veins but he pushes it down and forces himself to speak,

“i like you too.” and the words are short, simple- but they feel so heavy and rich it hurts to say, “i love you too.”

he breathes in and clenches his hands, “so. so, there's no rejection... because i like you too.”

and his face is warm and bright red and he feels so anxious that he couldn't bring himself to look into satoshi’s eyes.

“o-oh...i wasn't expecting that.”

and when he looks up, satoshi has a hand covering his face but he can still see the slivers of red. 

houtarou feels flustered and he wants to say something- anything, but he doesn't know what to say. his tongue feels dry and heavy and his mouth is sewn shut. 

“well, guess we’re a thing now?” satoshi lets out a quiet laugh and he stares right into houtarou’s eyes.

and his eyes are golden again, and for the millionth time that night houtarou’s breath is taken away, “yea. guess we are.”

this time satoshi lets out a laugh, loud and true and happy, “guess we are!” 

and he looks so bright- rivaling the color of white.

satoshi turns around, and looks over his shoulder- a gentle smile on his face, “lets go home.”

and houtarou smiles back, “yeah.”

and as they walk, the sun is nearly gone, the snow still falls, time keeps flowing and everything is the same. they're both still satoshi and houtarou, they're still best friends- just now they are also boyfriends. 

tomorrow they will still go back to school. to class. to the classic club. and they’ll walk home together like they usually do.

they're still them. and nothing has changed.


End file.
